Mandatory Cuddle Time
by Sniperp99
Summary: The vows have been said, the champaign has been drank, now its time for Nick and Judy to come together as husband and wife.


**A/N: So this is my first attempt at writing fluff material, I didn't want it to seam like "porn" material but the two sharing in their first joining together. I hope you all like it.**

* * *

The elevator doors opened up revealing the large top penthouse suite of the Palm Casino, Judy's paws went to her muzzle in shock. The lights were dimmed allowing the bright lights of the city to fill the room from the large bay window, on the table in front of it was a table laid out with all assortments of chocolates and fruits. Nick scooped her up enticing a small giggle from her as they went into the main room towards the table of treats. However, Nick walked right past it towards a partially opened door on the far side of the room and gave it a swift kick. He stepped inside as the smile grew on Judy's muzzle, on the huge bed purple rose petals were scattered and a bottle of champaign was resting in ice.

"So, Judy, what do you think?" Nick looked down to see tears forming and a large smile on her face.

"It's perfect Nick, now why don't you make your way to the bed." Nicks' eyebrows shot up as his eyes grew wide. "What Nick, I told you it was going to be a long month while snuggling on the couch after rescuing Finnick. Well, that month is over now and were married, only one thing left to do." Nick set Judy down softly on the bed bringing his mouth to meet hers, as her paws reached into his dress jacket helping him to slide it off.

Nick stood up letting it slid down to the floor as Judy sat up and slowly unbuttoned his shirt pulling it back exposing his red and cream chest fur. Judy ran her paws through his rough outer fur down into the softer undercoat, pulling herself into his chest rubbing her cheek taking in his scent. His soft whimpers took her away from her nuzzling as she looked up into the emerald eyes longing for her, she turned around slowly lifting her ears, "Mind helping me with the button and zipper Nick."

Judy felt his paws lightly tremble as he undid the top buttons but settled out as he slid the zipper down stopping just above her tail. He started to slide it away until she reached back and grabbed his paws, "Nick, let me, please. Sit on the bed and close your eyes."

Nick did as he was told and sat there wondering what she had planned. "Okay Nick, open them."

Nick slowly cracked his eyes open savoring the sight in front of him as his muzzle dropped open. She was standing there in a nearly see-through white satin corset top stopping halfway up her modest breasts. The panties might as well not had been there allowing Nick to observe all the different shades of her fur and the glistening of her wet pussy lips. "Judy, wow. From going to using the bathroom and showers completely separate to this, wow. What has gotten into you, not that I mind at all"

Judy slowly walked up to Nick licking her lips after eyeing the bulge in his pants and climbed up into his lap so her paws straddled him and looked right into his eyes. "My fox is what's gotten into me, or at least will be very soon." She grabbed his face in her paws pulling him into a very passionate kiss as she ground herself into the large bulge. Their tongues intertwining as Nick reached down and undid his pants sliding them and his boxers down in one swift motion.

Feeling the heat coming from Judy on his now exposed cock Nick began to match her grinding as his tongue fought hers. A growl grew from Nicks' chest sending a shiver down Judy's spine as he grabbed her waist and spun them around setting Judy gently down on the bed.

Nick broke the kiss and pushed himself up to look down at Judy. She had an ear partially covering her face and was playing with it, "Like what you see." She said with a playful smile.

Nick looked her over, with the sexy smile as she played with her ear, to her nipples lightly pocking through the thin satin fabric, down her stomach observing all the different

shades of fur, until finally reaching her down very wet and ready pussy. Nick eagerly licked his lips, "Very much so my love."

The shiver ran down her back again, "Then why don't you come here and finally make me Mrs. Wild, just take it easy at first." She nervously bit her lip

He reached over and lightly stroked her face with his paw, "Oh course, well go at your pace. I don't want to hurt you." He kissed her forehead before moving down the side of her face lightly kissing and nibbling down to her neck while using his paw to rub at the base of her ears. Judy squirmed as Nick went, each kiss and nip send electricity through her body. She reached down and lightly rubbed his ears and head letting light purrs between deep breaths.

"Oh Nick, that feels wonder... AH!" Her eyes went wide and let out a gasp as he took a nipple in his muzzle and lightly sucked on it while flicking his tongue over it. She gripped onto his ears and pulled as her body tensed causing him to yelp and sit up. "I'm so sorry Nick, I was not expecting that sensation."

Nick had a worried look in his eyes, "Did I do it too rough, I didn't mean to hurt you."

Judy smiled and pulled his face down back to her breast, "No Nick you didn't, it just started me is all." She lightly stroked his head as he did the same to her other breast. She sucked in sharply at the cool roughness of his tongue but let out a pleasurable sign. She closed her eyes and enjoyed as Nick played with her breasts, she soon felt a paw lightly rubbing on her thigh. She eagerly waited for him to touch her but he would only go so far then rub back down her leg and do the same with her other leg. The anticipation was driving her crazy until she couldn't take it and reached down and took his paw to the top of her panties, "Nick, you big tease, please take them off and let me feel you."

He looked up with a bit of a grin, "I really wasn't trying to tease, I just didn't want to be to forward."

She raised her butt off the bed and started pushing his hands down until he took over and pulled them completely off, "Don't worry about being to forward, I want this as much as you do." She looked down between his legs and saw the bright red hard cock lightly twitching and got an evil grin, "And it looks like my fox is ready for me, now come here."

Nick leaned down as Judy wrapped her paws around his neck and pulled him into a deep kiss while laying back down on the bed. He felt the warmth coming from her pussy and started to press harder as he deepened the kiss but felt as he just slid along it without going in. He pulled back and adjusted himself pushing forward again, only this time hitting her in the thigh. They broke the kiss and started laughing, "I'm sorry Judy, this is harder then it seems."

"It's alight, we just need practice. Lots and lots of practice." She reached down and lightly grabbed his cock, surprised at how smooth and warm it felt in her paws. Nick sucked in a deep breath upon feeling her guide him to her opening, "Now push, but gently." She held onto him as his hips moved forward and she spread her legs wider to try and make it easier to accommodate him. She felt him start to slid in and gasped while falling back onto the bed, Nick stopped and looked down at her. "Judy are you alright?"

"Don't stop, just go slow but don't stop." Her hips pressed forward wanting all of his cock in her and he obliged by slowly pressing into her. Judy rocked her hips around feeling the fullness he provided with only a slight bit of pain. Finally, Nick was fully buried into Judy as they enjoyed a very deep kiss as both lightly shifted the hips against each other getting used to the incredible feeling they were both having.

After several minutes of lying still and kiss Judy started sliding her hips back and forth, "As nice as it is to cuddle like this I think I'm ready for more."

Nick grinned at her and started matching her movements, "As my bunny wishes." He leaned down and lightly nipped at Judy's neck while thrusting into her causing a loud moan to escape from her muzzle. He felt her pussy squeeze down on his cock as her whole body tensed with pleasure. As he would pull back she pressed her hips forward not wanting to be separated but as he thrust back into her the movement caused him to slam into her. She yelped at the sudden collision of their bodies, Nick went to pull out but Judy wrapped her paws around his neck holding him in place.

"I'm sorry again Judy." He hung his head scared this wouldn't work

"Stop saying that Nick. It's just going to take us some time to get used to each other." She pulled down on his neck forcing his whole body forward, "Now get the sexy foxy butt back to work."

Nick laughed as he slid back fully into her hearing the moans getting louder as he thrust back and forth into her, each thrust getting easier to slide in and out of her. They started getting a rhythm going, picking up speed as they got accustomed to each other. Soon the room was full of moans, grunts, and growls.

Judy could feel the warmth building in her as her climax approached. Nick had his head nuzzled in her neck as he pumped in and out of her, a deep growl building in his chest causing more excitement in her. "Nick," she whispered softly in his ear between gasps, "I want… you completely… in me."

Nick sat up slightly and slowed down but Judy picked up thrusting herself on him, "I don't want to hurt you, Judy, we don't even know if it will fit"

She wrapped her legs around his back nearly pulling herself off the bed with each thrust of her own, "We won't know unless we try, now give me that knot."

Nick leaned back down and took up thrusting even harder than before the growl in his chest escaping his muzzle.

"Do that again Nick, but louder. Let me hear that growl."

Nick opened his muzzle right next to her ear and let out a deep primal grown as he thrust as deep as he could into her, the wet slapping of fur filling the room.

"Yes Nick, please give it to me." Judy pulled with all her might as Nick thrust hard into her.

Stars filled her vision as her back arched with the sudden fullness as Nick's knot popped into her, her pussy calming down hard as if trying to milk Nick's cock. Nicks growl grew as he threw his head back and thrust deeply one last time before his whole body went into spasms as he filled Judy with his seed. A second stronger pleasure wave crashed over Judy as the warmth of Nick's seed completely filled her. Nick collapsed back down and rolled them onto their side and pulled Judy tightly to him, heavy panting now filling the room as they snuggled as close as possible to one another.

"That was amazing Nick, even better then I expected."

"I can't believe you took the knot, your not in pain are you?"

"No my fox, not really. I'm defiantly going o be sore but it's not painful." He kissed him on the side of his muzzle before rubbing her face into his neck fur feeling the softness of it. "So how long are we stuck here like this?"

"About thirty minutes, the knot should deflate by then and then we can go take a nice hot shower."

"Okay, I could get used to mandatory cuddle time."


End file.
